The Society of Behavioral Medicine is the organizing entity for the 11th International Congress of Behavioral Medicine (ICBM2010) to be held in Washington, DC, August 4-7, 2010 in collaboration with the International Society of Behavioral Medicine. The theme of the Congress, "Translational Behavioral Research: A Global Challenge," recognizes the importance of worldwide collaboration. In order to promote the growth and development of the most promising scientists, the primary use of the funds being sought through this application will be to support the participation of approximately 20 young investigators from developing countries and from the US, and 10 established investigators from developing countries in this exceptional, multidisciplinary and multi-national scientific forum. Programmatically, ICBM2010 will address numerous aspects of the National Cancer Institute's extensive behavioral research objectives. These include developing a better understanding of the root causes of cancer that include lifestyle factors and environmental exposures, cancer prevention and control, reducing the magnitude of health disparities and, identifying modifiable risk factors. The ICBM2010 program is also relevant to many other NIH Institutes and Centers (ICs) whose missions are advanced through the basic behavioral sciences, behavioral epidemiology, preventive interventions, and translation research. These include NCCAM, OBSSR, NHGRI, NIA, NIDHD, NINDS, NHLBI, NIDDK, NIAID, NIDA, NIAAA, NIMH and others. The 11th International Congress of Behavioral Medicine is the premier international forum for advancing our understanding of the challenges underlying the translation of clinical and public health research evidence to practice. In the words of the Board on Global Health (2009): "Working with partners in other countries and building on previous commitments, [we have] the opportunity to demonstrate global leadership by fulfilling [our] responsibility to save lives and improve the quality of life for millions around the world." Through its comprehensive program of research presentations by speakers from six continents and keynote and master lectures by internationally recognized authorities, ICBM2010 is an important step toward this goal. In pursuit of this mission, the purpose of this application is to support participation in ICBM2010 of the best and brightest investigators by easing the economic burdens that might otherwise prevent their participation.